Hangman's Noose: Redux
by doodlegirll
Summary: Flynn Rider has been condemned to death, and it seems that nothing can save him from the gallows that await him. Not even Rapunzel.  .:"Hangman's Noose" extended rewrite:.
1. Flynn

**Hello, everyone! **

**So recently I was rereading "Hangman's Noose," as I needed to back up some of the points made in it whilst writing the newest chapter of "Smoke & Mirrors" (which is on it's way; bear with me), and I thought to myself, "Whoa, hey, some of this could have been better!" **

**And then I thought, "Eh, what the heck. Write a rewrite!" **

**Thus, this was born. **

**You won't see a horrible amount of differences, but you will see very obvious tweaks, certain scenes change in terms of content, dialogue, and perhaps even emotion. I'll be adding some scenes, adding some actions, adding some words. I feel like "Hangman's Noose" could have had so much more, and so I'm giving it to you without compromising the original. Think of it as an extended edition, if you will, with deleted scenes! :D (So yes, it will be slightly longer.)**

**I hope everyone enjoys!**

**I would, however, like to dedicate this redux to two people:** Sakiree, **for her beautiful comic edition of "Hangman's Noose," and **Danielle (welcometoasgard) **for her undying support. :) **

**CHAPTER SONG: "Renegade" by Styx (it's fitting, if I do say so myself!)**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the idea. Bwahahaha!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hangman's Noose: Redux<span>**

A "Tangled" fanfiction

By _doodlegirll_

...oOo...

Chapter One: Flynn

There was not a sound to be heard except the _click click click_s of the soldier's boots on the cobblestones beneath their feet, and the soft rattle of keys at one man's belt. He supposed he could count the thundering beat of his heart in his chest and the pounding of blood in his ears as definitely a sound, because to Flynn, it seemed that it was deafening, bouncing off the stone walls around him as he was marched down the corridor of the prison towards the outside, where he would then be taken before the King and Queen of the kingdom of Corona. Outside these prison walls and bars, his fate awaited him. A fate that he could not escape.

Judgment day had finally caught up to Flynn Rider.

And as far as he could tell, it wasn't going to end well. No amount of wit, cleverness, cunning, or good looks were going to get him out of this, not like they had in the past. Even his infamous smolder was broken, of no use to him here.

Not even the weather seemed to want to cooperate with him. The rain fell from the sky by the bucketful, drenching everything. The guards seemed unfazed as they shoved him through the door at the end of the hallway out into it, so hard he stumbled forward into a mud puddle that came up to his ankles, nearly falling flat on his face had he not found some sort of stability from an unknown force. The cold rain soaked his clothes and skin, his hair sticking to his head and forehead. He kept his eyes downward, unable to bring himself to look at anything but the wet ground before him as his boots sloshed through the murky puddles.

Villagers lined the curb, all wrapped in shawls and cloaks for protection against the elements. A few whispers were spoken as the condemned criminal was marched forward through the streets. Some people watched him in solemn fascination as he passed, while others jeered and pointed at him; mothers glared, holding their children close as though to protect them from being snatched up and whisked away like some priceless treasure. He couldn't say that he blamed them. He was, after all, a thief. One man stuck his leg out, and Flynn, failing to notice it in time, fell forward onto the cobblestones of the street. The man laughed and spit at him, thankfully missing.

The guards bent down and grabbed his bound arms, yanking him to his feet and pushed him onwards, the magnificent castle looming overhead as they neared it. Flynn glanced nervously around him, and he took in slow, deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself, savoring each and every one, unsure if he would ever taste fresh air again.

They led him, shivering, into the inner wall of the castle and into the towering building itself, dragging, pushing, shoving him ever forward as they did so, their grips on him never lessening, and Flynn was sure he would have bruises where their fingers had dug into his flesh in the morning.

If he ever even saw that afternoon, that is.

He was shown to a massive corridor, where two gigantic doors stood tall ominous ahead of him. More guards stood at every corner, their faces straight and serious, but Flynn could hear the snickers and see their triumphant grins at having finally brought the infamous thief Flynn Rider to justice. They were reveling in his downfall.

Flynn did not want to go in that room. Not one bit.

Two of the guards standing at attention opened the huge doors as they neared them, and Flynn found himself inside the royal throne room. At the far end of the room sat the King and Queen atop their mighty velvet chairs, stoic and menacing looks upon both of their faces. And at the King's right sat the newly discovered Princess Rapunzel, her pretty face still and cruel. Her green eyes were cold and hard, and Flynn choked back a whimper of defeat.

Those were not the eyes he knew.

Off to the side of the room, the royal courtsmen whispered among themselves as they stared at the man in question, and Flynn winced as they did so. He could feel the animosity floating in the air, and the hair plastered to the back of his neck from the rain suddenly stood on edge. He felt like a tree about to be struck by lightning.

The two guards holding his arms pressed their hands firmly against his shoulders, forcing him to his knees before the King and Queen. The Captain of the Guard stepped forward, bowing to the royal family. He gestured dramatically to Flynn.

"Your Majesties," he said. "I have brought Flynn Rider, as you ordered."

The King nodded to the Captain.

"Very well, thank you, Captain." He said to him. Then, in a louder voice, he addressed Flynn.

"Flynn Rider." He said.

Flynn swallowed hard, stealing at glance at Princess Rapunzel. Surely she would stick up for him! They had been through so much together...he had rescued her from the woman who had kidnapped her as an infant for her hair, which used to be a beautiful blonde and held magically qualities, and shown her the world outside that miserable tower where she had spent eighteen long years completely ignorant of her royal blood. Together they had embarked on the adventure of a lifetime, and somehow in the midst of it all, he had fallen in love with her.

And not long ago, just before he brought her to the kingdom for the second time to be reunited with her long lost parents, those green eyes had sparkled and shone with what could be nothing else but love for him as well.

But as he searched her beautiful face, he could see no love in those big green eyes. She didn't even pretend to recognize him for who he knew he really was. She hated him; he could see it written across her features.

He swallowed the lump at the back of his throat.

"Flynn Rider," the King boomed, "You are brought before this court found guilty of several accounts of robbery and evading arrest."

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty." Flynn said, forcing himself to sound and appear as calm and steady as possible though he felt his stomach lurching, threatening to spill the meager contents within any second, and all the more his heart pounded against his chest like the beat of a drum.

The King eyed him. "Do you have anything you'd like to say before we announce your sentence?"

Flynn took one more look at the princess, but she looked back at him with cold indifference. He sighed, and looked down at his chained hands, then back up at the King.

"Your Majesty," he began. "What you say is true: I am a thief. I've been on the run for years, dodging soldiers and flying arrows and densely populated areas. But I appeal to you today to allow me the chance to redeem myself."

The Queen threw her head back, laughing harshly.

"_Redeem _yourself?" She spat. "How could a lowly criminal such as yourself possible _redeem _yourself?"

Flynn chewed his bottom lip, searching for the right words to aid him in this. She was right, of course, but somehow Flynn had to find a way out of this.

He said softly, "Allow me to go free, and I'll pay back every debt I owe you and your kingdom."

The King, eyes still narrowed at him, said nothing.

"Please, Your Majesty," Flynn begged. "Allow me one last chance."

The King shook his head, much to Flynn's dismay.

"You will repay your debts, indeed, young man." He said, no warmth in his voice at all. He turned, looking at the princess. "I do not believe that releasing you is the way to do so. How are we to know that as soon as you were released you would not run off again?"

"I wouldn't run." Flynn said, quietly. "I would stay and do whatever it took to repay my debts."

The King shook his head, and Flynn felt his bravado failing him.

"Ah, but your reputation precedes you, Flynn Rider." The King said.

He turned to his daughter.

"Rapunzel, what do you think we should do with this man?" He asked her.

Rapunzel turned and looked at Flynn, and he implored her to remember the events that had lead up to this moment, silently begging her to love him the way he had thought she did, the way he did her. Her green eyes flicked, and for a moment, Flynn thought he saw something akin to sympathy, but it was gone in a second, replaced by the icy, emotionless expression she wore before.

"His debts are far too great for him to repay in any way other than death," She said coolly, simply, as though she had been rehearsing for this moment her entire life.

Her father nodded and turned back to face Flynn as he stared at the princess, his heart breaking nearly in half at her harsh words, his amber eyes wide in disbelief. Again he searched for the right words to defend himself.

"Your Majesties, surely returning the Lost Princess is commendable enough for you to consider a second chance!" He said desperately.

"Not enough for you." The King said. He stood to his feet, and in a loud voice said, "Flynn Rider, I hereby condemn you to death via hangman's noose immediately following this meeting. May God show you more mercy than I."

Flynn's heart did a flip in his chest, shock ringing through his entire being as though he had just been struck down by a bolt of lightning. The guards quickly grabbed his arms, and pulled him back to his feet, his knees nearly giving out from underneath him as they began to haul him backwards towards the doors.

"No!" He said as he tried to wrestle away from them, twisting his body in every direction. "NO! Please!"

The King paid him no heed, and Flynn turned his attention to the Princess, the girl he loved with every fiber of his being, the woman who had just sealed his fate with no more than a second glance.

"Rapunzel, please!" He begged her, finally pulling himself away from the guards. He stumbled towards her. "You know me! Please remember! I love you!"

She stared at him for a moment before looking away in disgust.

"I could never love a thief." She sneered.

The guards roughly spun a stunned Flynn around to face the door, dragging him away from Rapunzel. He dug his heels into the plush rug laid out on the polished marble floor. If he was going down, he wasn't doing so without a fight.

"No!" He screamed. "Please! _Rapunzel!_"

The guards pushed him along the corridors out into the plaza, where the rain continued to pelt against his face, the cold drops stinging his face and eyes. It was almost as if the weather carried the pain his heart now felt, while at the same time it came as a deliberate mockery of him and his defeat.

They marched him to the gallows that stood at the center of the city square, where people had lined up to watch as a silent warning to all those who dared defy the law.

Silence once again overcame the earth, and he heard whispers from the villagers around him. The guards led him to the base of the steps as he continued to struggle, and he looked up at the gallows, the noose awaiting him patiently, and he looked back over his shoulder, where he caught sight of Rapunzel and her parents standing behind the crowd. Her face was blank, carrying no emotion at all, her father's hand on her shoulder. The King's other arm was around his wife, and he glared at Flynn as he nodded at the guards.

Flynn was forced to make his way up the short steps to the gallows platform. The guards led him to the center, where he could see the square of wood he knew to be the trapdoor, just big enough for his body to drop down through.

One of the guards held him in place as the other grabbed the noose and placed it around his neck, tightening it to the point where Flynn wondered if he would die of suffocation before they even had the chance to pull the lever...

He looked one more time at Rapunzel and her parents, pleading with her to look him in the eye. If he was going to die, he wanted her to know that he truly loved her first.

And for a moment, their eyes did meet. And in those eyes, despite being more than twenty feet away, Flynn saw nothing. Not a shred of love for him. Nothing but cold, hard contempt.

One of the guards reached for the lever, and pulled.

* * *

><p><strong>So as you can see, I've made a few changes from the original. :) Not bad changes, and not really all that big, but changes all the same. <strong>

**Expect more obvious and somewhat bigger changes in the chapters to come. :) **


	2. Night Terrors

**Here's here's chapter two! I wanted a little more in depth reactions and thoughts on Flynn's part when it came to his nightmare. I wanted to make it to where Rapunzel understood what, exactly, he was going through, because I feel like in HN1 (Hangman's Noose #1, since I'm far too lazy to type it out every time :P) there was just a little too much guessing going on...**

**CHAPTER SONG: "Ours" by Taylor Swift**

**_Disclaimer: Do not own. Blah blah blah. Thanks for reminding me. _**

**EDIT: I noticed a few typos and infrequencies, so I edited it and that's why it's been reposted...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hangman's Noose: Redux<span>**

A "Tangled" fanfiction

By _doodlegirll_

...oOo...

Chapter Two: Night Terrors

The terrible finality of falling through the trapdoor was enough to jolt him back into reality.

Flynn sat up, letting out a cry as he did so, panting heavily as he took in large gulps of air. His amber eyes were wide as he looked around the dark room, frantically trying to focus and remember where, exactly, he was, before he recognized the walls and furniture as that of his bedroom. Sweat poured down his face and back, the sheets beneath his hands damp with the warm liquid. His sopping wet hair hung in clumps in his face, and he ran a hand through it, his heart still racing in his chest frantically.

He had had many a nightmare throughout his childhood, back when he lived in that miserable orphanage where he had had no one to comfort him, no one to make the monsters lurking in the shadows go away. But none of the night terrors of his childhood _dared _to compare with the one he had just experienced. He could still feel the scratchy rope around his neck, cutting off his air supply just enough; the rising feeling of panic in his stomach, the taste of blood at the back of his throat. He could still see the blank look in Rapunzel's eyes with haunting clarity, her cruel words echoing through his body and mind like a cold dagger.

He was a grown man, and yet here he was, shaking like a leaf.

Flynn let his face drop into his hands as he regained some of his composure. It had only been a dream, just a dream. None of it had been real.

But it certainly had _felt _real.

Flynn was suddenly overcome with the desire to see Rapunzel. No, he _needed _to see her. He needed to be close to her, hold her in his arms, smell her delicate scent, hear her sweet voice in his ear, see his brown eyes reflected in her bright green. Never before had he felt such urgency. He _had _to know she still loved him.

Within moments he untangled himself from the damp sheets and walked over to the chair in the corner, where his shirt hung over the side, and he pulled it over his head, the soft, airy cotton clinging to his sticky skin. Not bothering with shoes, he ran from his room down the hall towards her chambers, thankful that there were no guards or servants who could possibly get in his way around at this very moment.

He was outside her door in a matter of minutes, and he reached for the handle, carefully opening the door. He emerged into her spacious bedroom, the walls brightly decorated with murals and other various paintings depicting her life and dreams. Flynn noted that she had recently finished one of the two of them dancing in the village square from those few short weeks ago, and he smiled slightly. Rapunzel _always _got his nose right.

Flynn quietly tiptoed towards the sleeping princess. She was curled up snuggly in her warm bed, a peaceful smile on her face. Pascal was asleep on the pillow next to her, changing colors in the moonlight. For a moment, Flynn felt a pang of guilt surge through his heart. Could he really awaken her from her peaceful slumber all because of some nightmare that he knew wasn't true? He had seen her, he knew she loved him...he was letting a silly little dream get the best of him.

Making up his mind, he quietly turned to walk out of the room, but he failed to notice the stool on the floor next to his foot, and the jar of paintbrushes set on top of it fell over with the stool itself, the brushes scattering across the polished marble floor.

He cringed.

"Huh? What?" Rapunzel said as she raised her head from her pillow.

"It's alright," Flynn said as he scurried to pick up the paintbrushes from the floor.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel asked sleepily as she sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. "Is that you?"

Sighing, Flynn turned to face her, crossing over to stand next to her bedside. Pascal had turned an irritated pink color from being so abruptly awoken, but he slowly turned back to his usual shade of green and scampered off the bed towards the windowsill, where no one would disturb him.

"Yeah, it's me." Flynn said. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"What are you doing here?" Rapunzel asked, yawning. "What time is it?"

"It's late." Flynn said quietly. "Go back to sleep. Sorry for waking you up."

Rapunzel blinked away more sleepiness.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, looking at his face closely. "You look really pale..."

"I'm alright," Flynn answered. "I just...wanted to come check on you is all."

Rapunzel's eyebrows furrowed, and she shook her head.

"Something's wrong." She stated, swinging her legs over the side of her bed. "It's not like you to just show up in the middle of the night like this. What happened?"

"I...I don't want to talk about it." Flynn lied. "It's nothing. Just go back to sleep."

"Eugene, you can tell me anything." Rapunzel pushed gently. "You know that, right?"

"Of course I do, it's just..." Flynn sighed again. "I don't know what to say."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

It was scary how well she knew him sometimes. He had only known her for a short time, but he loved her, with every fiber of his soul. She knew his quirks, his traits, his weaknesses...she knew how to cheer him up when he needed it, how to make everything better no matter the situation...and she knew quite well how to read him like an open book.

He nodded, mutely.

Rapunzel crawled onto her knees, closing the short distance between the two of them to envelope him in a tight hug around his midsection as she rested her head on his chest.

"Want to tell me about it?"

A part of him wanted to turn away. He had grown up unloved and uncomforted whenever he found himself in the aftermath of a nightmare, yet here he was, a grown man, scared to death and in the arms of the most beautiful girl in the world, the girl that held his very heart in her little hands. Yes, he wanted to talk about it. He wanted to tell her everything he had seen, everything he had felt, but he wasn't sure he knew how.

Rapunzel gently drew back, taking his hand as she stood to her feet.

"Let's go out on the balcony. Fresh air might do you some good. You look awful."

He allowed her to take him out onto the balcony outside her bedroom, welcoming the cool summer breeze openly as it blew against his face. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply as he lent against the balcony railing that overlooked the castle gardens. After a moment, he felt her warm hand on his arm, and he opened his eyes to find her concerned face looking up at him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I was...in prison." He started. "Your father...he wanted to see me, for my trial. He had me brought before the entire court and you and the Queen...I was tried for my charges. The thievery, evading arrest, everything, the whole shebang. I appealed my case, but…"

He turned his head, shrugging his shoulders.

"This is about tomorrow, isn't it?" Rapunzel said softly.

It was true. Tomorrow was the day Flynn Rider was to actually go before the entire court, and the king and queen, as well as Rapunzel. Even bringing back the Lost Princess didn't automatically clear him of the bounty on his head. Tomorrow was either judgment day or redemption day. Tomorrow was the day Flynn Rider faced his demons.

He nodded.

"Was there more?" Rapunzel asked.

He glanced up at the twinkling stars.

"Yes." He said. "Your father asked you how you felt, what you thought my punishment should be."

"W-What did I say?" She sounded like she was almost afraid to ask.

"Nothing nice." He admitted. "You said that my debts were far too great to be repaid in other way but death."

Rapunzel shook her head. No wonder he had come to 'check on her.' She couldn't begin to imagine what he must have felt during his dream, when she, the person who was supposed to love him with all her heart, had been the one to condemn him to death. Her Eugene.

Flynn went on, "You acted like you didn't even know me. You hated me. I could see it in your eyes. You told me that you could never love a thief like me." He hung his head. "And I guess it's true."

"No!" Rapunzel said immediately, reaching out to lay a hand on his cheek. "That's not true! I love you more than anything, Eugene. You know that."

"I do, it's just…" Flynn didn't know what to say. "When you said that, it was like my entire world had just ended. It was like they didn't even need to hang me at that point. Your words were enough to kill me right there."

"They hung you?" Rapunzel asked.

Flynn nodded.

"Oh, Eugene, I'm so sorry." She said, moving closer to him. "I'm so sorry."

He shook his head, leaning against the railing of the balcony.

"It's not your fault." He said. "I'm just...so..."

He didn't want to say that he was afraid, but he knew that Rapunzel knew him too well to think he could feel any other way.

"Afraid?"

He turned his head to look at her, then he looked back at his hands.

"More like terrified." He chuckled, trying to make the situation a little lighter. He swallowed. "I'm afraid that...well, I guess I'm afraid that I deserve it."

"What do you mean?"

He searched for the right words to explain.

"I guess I mean that I'm afraid that whatever I have coming to me, I deserve it. I've been a thief since I was sixteen, Rapunzel. That's ten years, and if they chose to lock me up in jail, I deserve it. If they condemn me to hang, I deserve it. You can't live a life like I did and plan to get away with it forever."

"But what if they pardon you?" Rapunzel threw that question to the wind.

Flynn was quiet for a minute.

"Well, I guess I deserve that then, too." He said. "But I don't think I feel like I do."

Rapunzel tenderly turned his face towards her.

"Eugene, I haven't known him for very long, but I know one thing: my father is very much a fair man. He doesn't hang heroes."

"I'm not a hero, Rapunzel." Flynn said. "I'm just...a thief."

"You're not a thief anymore!" Rapunzel said. "You've changed!"

"I know that," Flynn said. " And you know that. But that doesn't matter. My past is what defines me."

"It doesn't always have to, Eugene." Rapunzel said gently. "The past is gone. It can't be changed, but people can. It's not the past that matters, but how you decide to learn from it. Look at me! I grew up in a tower. I didn't even know what _grass _felt like until the day before my eighteenth birthday! I didn't know how to swim, but I learned pretty quickly when we were in that cave. I don't know much about being a princess, but I'm willing to learn so that one day I can lead my kingdom and be a good queen."

Flynn knew she was right. Here she was, a past full of seclusion, and yet she wasn't afraid of anything. She didn't let eighteen years of being separated from her parents stand in the way of her getting to know them now, or loving them any less than she would have if she had been raised by them. She had known a selfish witch as her mother, and yet she still managed to smile and refer to her biological mother as such.

She certainly was wise.

"You're right." He said. "But I've got quite a bounty on my head. 'Wanted dead or alive.' You saw the wanted posters yourself. Is that really what your father wants as a son-in-law someday? A thief? Because that's what I'll always be, as long as I'm Flynn Rider, no matter how much I've changed."

Rapunzel shook his head. "Eugene, that's not true." She said. "My father likes you, and he knows that you're a good man, a wonderful man. You brought back the Lost Princess! You're a hero by all standards!"

Flynn opened his mouth, but Rapunzel cut him off. "And anyway, the past isn't what matters; it's today that matters, and you're not a thief today."

She smiled encouragingly at him, and he smiled back at her, starting to feel a little better.

She moved even closer, mirroring his position by leaning against the stone balcony. He gave her a tender glance as he squeezed her hand.

"I love you, you know." He said.

She turned her pretty face upwards to catch his gaze, her green eyes shining in the starlight, just like they did that night out on the river during the Lantern Festival.

"I love you more." She whispered.

He reached out an arm to wrap around her waist, pulling her against him. She snuggled her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes and sighing contentedly, the breeze playing with the wild tufts of chocolate brown hair atop her head. He lightly kissed the top of the silky threads, looking back up at the stars.

"Tomorrow will be fine." Rapunzel promised him. "I know it will. My father will pardon you, and then we don't have to worry about those wanted posters anymore."

"It's not just your father I'm going to have to appeal to, Rapunzel." He said. "It's the entire court, too. They were in my dream, too. And they didn't seem keen on letting me go scott-free, either."

"I'm sure they'll understand, Eugene." Rapunzel said. "They've just _got _to!"

_You have far too much faith, _Flynn thought, but he held his tongue.

"I hope you're right." He said, burying his face in her hair.

She hugged him tightly for a minute before pulling back, giggling as he yawned.

"Let's get you back to bed," she said. "You've got a busy day ahead of you tomorrow. Besides, you need your sleep!"

Flynn nodded. "That I do." He agreed.

Rapunzel took his hand and squeezed, leading him back to her bed. Throwing back the covers, she crawled in, patting the mattress next to her, signaling for him to climb in with her.

Flynn felt his cheeks burn slightly.

"Uh, Rapunzel, I think it might be a good idea if I go back to my room and sleep..." He said.

Rapunzel frowned and cocked her head to one side slightly, confused.

"Why?" She asked.

Flynn rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, Blondie, it's, uh...not exactly _acceptable_..." He said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Eugene, we're just going to sleep. What's so bad about that?"

Rapunzel's innocence was just another one of things that Flynn adored about her. She was innocent to the point of borderline complete naïvety, but that was a part of who she was, and Flynn loved her through and through, every little thing. He loved every strand of hair on her head – blonde or brunette- and every gleam in her eye, every freckle on her nose, but _God _she just didn't understand!

"Trust me, I'd just feel much better if I went back to my own bed." He said. _The **last **thing I need is to be caught in the same bed as the Princess on the day of my trial._

"Alright, then." Rapunzel said after she studied him closely for a moment. "Then I'm at least coming to tuck you in."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Tuck me in?" He asked. "Why would you do that?"

Rapunzel shrugged.

"Mo- I mean Gothel used to tuck me in whenever I had trouble sleeping." She explained. "It always made me feel safe and warm, almost like the blankets were hugging me."

Flynn supposed it wouldn't hurt, so he consented.

Rapunzel grinned, and leapt out of bed, grabbing his hand. The two of them walked down the silent corridors together, their fingers tightly entwined between them, and Flynn could not help but pray that this was not the last time he would get such a chance to be this close to Rapunzel. They reached the doors to Flynn's bedroom, and entered the empty room.

"Climb in." Rapunzel instructed, pointing to the bed.

Flynn did as he was told and climbed into his bed, which had by now cooled down from the lack of a warm body, the sweat almost completely dry. Flynn made a mental note to have the sheets changed in the morning as he found a comfortable position in which to lay.

Rapunzel pulled the sheets up to his chest, tucking them under his body, and he smiled as she did so, her tongue poked between her teeth in concentration.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked.

"You." He answered, warmly. "They way you poke your tongue between your teeth when you concentrate. It's cute."

Rapunzel's cheeks flushed slightly as she smiled timidly. She continued on with her task of tucking him, finally stepping back with a triumphant grin.

"There!" She said, hands on her hips, admiring her work. "You're all tucked in and ready for a good night's sleep!"

Flynn smiled and chuckled, not only from the simple act that Rapunzel found so much joy in, but also from the pure light it sent through his soul. The stabbing fear the nightmare had left in its wake was long gone now, the bitter memory of Rapunzel's cold, contemptuous glare now replaced with the gentle sparkle of her green orbs he knew held the love she felt for him, the love he felt for her, in their depths.

How stupid he had been, to think for even a _second _that Rapunzel didn't love him.

Flynn snuggled into the sheets. "I really hope I don't have to use the bathroom anytime before breakfast," he joked. "Because I'm pretty sure I'm stuck here!"

Rapunzel laughed. "Then I have done my job, Eugene Fitzherbert." She said.

She leaned down next to him.

"Goodnight, Eugene." She whispered.

"Goodnight, Blondie." He whispered back, capturing her lips with his own.

"I love you." Rapunzel said after they pulled apart.

Flynn yawned again and closed his eyes sleepily, resting against his pillow.

"I love you more." He said.

Rapunzel smiled softly at his peaceful form as she tucked a lock of brown hair behind his ear before turning and walking towards the door. She reached for the handle.

"I love you most." She whispered, and quietly clicked the door closed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm actually quite pleased with the extensions and modifications done to this chapter. Quite pleased. Again, nothing major, but there will be some pretty big changes made to the next two, so be prepared. :) <strong>


	3. Preparation

**Here's where it begins to change. This will not be the chapter three you remember it to be in HN1! Some of it is practically identical, but I don't think you'll have to read very far to figure out what is different about this one. :) I completely rewrote it, and I am incredibly pleased with this!**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review! (Please?)**

**CHAPTER SONG: "Walk" by the Foo Fighters**

**_Disclaimer: Do not own. Blah blah blah. Thanks for reminding me._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hangman's Noose: Redux<span>**

A "Tangled" fanfiction

By _doodlegirll_

...oOo...

Chapter Three: Preparation

The next morning, Flynn groggily made his way towards the dining room for breakfast with Rapunzel and her parents, still clad in the blue pants and white shirt he used as bedclothes. He had at least managed to get some sleep, and had remembered to was his face and brush his hair before stumbling out of his bedroom.

As he made his way into the dining room, he was met immediately by a smiling Rapunzel, who was dressed and ready for the day in a pale green dress, and Flynn noted that her feet were, once again, as bare as the day he had met her. Rapunzel hated the very idea of shoes. She stood to her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she smiled up at him.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" She joked. "Sleep well?"

Flynn gave her a knowing look, and she giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She took his hand and led him to the table, where her parents were seated, and Flynn suddenly felt very underdressed and out of place, but Rapunzel's parents didn't seem to mind as they smiled at him.

"Good morning, Mr. Fitzherbert." The King said, his eyes twinkling kindly as he looked at the younger man. Flynn bowed slightly in respect to him and his wife.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." He replied. He was shocked at how drained his voice sounded.

"Please, sit." The Queen said, and Flynn did as he was told, taking his usual seat next to Rapunzel.

He was grateful when Rapunzel began to chat merrily with her parents about the mural she had just finished that morning, keeping the subject of the day's events at bay. Even after their food – warm toast with butter and honey with oatmeal and fresh fruit – had been set before them, Flynn was perfectly content with sitting there quietly, not saying a word. He wasn't sure what he would say, anyway.

Eventually, however, the focus was turned towards him, and he knew there was no avoiding the elephant in the room. He sighed as the King asked him if he was ready for the day ahead, and tried to remain nonchalant as the memories from his nightmare the night before came flooding back all at once.

"As ready as I can be, I suppose." He answered, simply.

The Queen eyed him carefully.

"Are you alright, Eugene, dear?" She asked, concern laced through her voice. "You look pale."

Flynn nodded. "Yes, Your Highness." He said. "I'm fine."

The Queen did not seem convinced, but she did not press the issue further. Instead she smiled at him encouragingly.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, Eugene." She said. "You're a good man, and I've no doubt you'll appeal your case well."

"That's what I said!" Rapunzel said. "I told him that the council doesn't hang heroes."

"Rapunzel, while you are correct in your judgment that Eugene is a hero, do not go into this situation blindly." The King said sternly. "You must understand that while I am the King, and I rule this kingdom, the council is here for a reason. They are here to address civilian cases such as law, taxes, and well being. They are here to help me and your mother make the right decisions when it comes to governing the people of Corona, as they will one day help you. Eugene has been a civilian's case for over a decade now, so his pardoning is in their hands."

Rapunzel nodded slowly, and she reached for Flynn's hand under the table. She squeezed it, tightly, in her own, suddenly incredibly worried for him.

"I am not trying to scare you, dear." The King said, reaching across the table to put his hand on his daughter's arm. "But I want you to be prepared for anything today, honey."

"But I just _know _it will be alright. I just _know _it!" Rapunzel said.

She felt Flynn squeeze her hand back before he spoke.

"I'm prepared to appeal my case and trust their judgment." Flynn said. "And I'll stand by whatever their decision is."

The King nodded at him. "You are a man of honor, Eugene." He said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Flynn said.

The Queen gently dabbed her mouth with the corner of her napkin, setting it down on the table. She smiled at her daughter and Flynn.

"Well, now," she said. "I believe I speak for everyone when I say that today is going to be challenging, and we should all be prepared."

The King nodded in agreement before he stood to his feet.

"The trial begins at two in the throne room." He reminded Flynn and Rapunzel. "Make sure you're early, alright?"

The two of them nodded, and he gave them a nod back. He extended his hand towards Flynn, who stood to take it.

"Eugene, good luck." He said.

Flynn bowed. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Without saying anything further, the King put his arm around his wife's shoulders, and they left Rapunzel and Flynn alone in the dining room.

Flynn watched them go, letting out a sigh as he did so before he looked down at Rapunzel.

"I should probably go get ready." He said, giving her a crooked grin. "I don't think it would be a good first impression for me to show up in my pajamas."

Rapunzel smiled at him.

"Okay." She said. "I'll come find you in a little while."

Flynn nodded before he kissed her on her forehead before he turned and made his way back towards the door.

_Today is going to go great. _Rapunzel thought as she watched his retreating form. She smiled to herself, allowing the optimism to spread through the rest of her body in waves. _It** has** to. _

...oOo...

He had yet to get out of his night clothes and it had been hours since breakfast, and here it was, nearly noon.

Flynn found himself pacing across the smooth floor of his bedroom, running his shaking hands through his hair, trying desperately to find some sort of footfall in which to calm himself with. He had tried nearly everything already: hot tea, opening a window, rubbing a rabbit's foot, read a book, doodled idly on a piece of spare paper, read a book, tried to take a nap, he had even prayed, and yet he found that nothing did the trick.

He stopped pacing long enough to sit down on the edge of his bed, a defeated sigh escaping his lips as he dropped his head into his hands. He took in a few slow, steady breaths as he tried once again to regain his composure, yet he found that the storm within him would not cease. He was trapped at the center with nowhere to run, and no shelter to seek. He would simply have to wait it out.

Flynn dropped himself back into a comfortable position on the bed, and he grabbed a pillow, pressing the cool fabric against his hot face. He closed his eyes and concentrated all of his energy on calming down, and he found himself turning the points of evidence in his favor over in his mind.

Yes, he knew the King liked him. This had been made very clear that morning at breakfast, and several times before that. He and Flynn had quite a pleasant relationship: they were always cordial in their interactions, and the King had not once questioned the young man's motives for bringing back his long lost daughter, no matter how well he knew that Eugene Fitzherbert and Flynn Rider were one and the same person. The gleam in Flynn's eyes whenever he looked at Rapunzel, the way he smiled at her, were enough for the King, and Flynn knew it.

The Queen held similar feelings for the ex-thief. She had been the first to welcome him into the castle upon Rapunzel's return, insisting that he stay with them. She would be forever grateful to him for bringing back her daughter, her only child. The Queen had never treated him as anything but someone akin to her own son, and she was as close to a mother as he had ever come. Had she not shown concern for him that morning when she had asked him if he was well?

He knew Rapunzel's parents liked him. But they were only part of the equation that he had to solve: it was also the royal council he had to please.

Just as the King had told Rapunzel, while he was indeed the ruler of Corona, his council represented the people of the kingdom through elected officials. They had been in charge of his case since he had first started thieving, and thus, his fate was in their hands, and somehow, that did not sit well with Flynn. He had hurt many of these people, if not directly than indirectly, and he was sure more than one was likely to hold a grudge.

The King had his opinions, and the council had theirs.

A soft knock on the door brought Flynn out of his reverie, and he sat up on the bed, removing the pillow from his face.

"Come in." He said.

Rapunzel's brunette head poked inside. She was smiling brightly, but as soon as her eyes fell on Flynn, the smile faded and she quickly made her way towards him.

"Eugene? Are you alright?" She asked.

"Peachy." He said, trying to sound chipper, if only for her sake. He got to his feet and gave her a convincing smile.

He tried horribly to make his hands stop shaking as Rapunzel reached out and took them in her own, but he knew that knew that no matter his body language, Rapunzel knew.

"You're still worried, aren't you?" She asked him softly.

He nodded. "A little."

Rapunzel gave him a quick hug.

"Oh, Eugene," she said. "I told you, you have nothing to worry about. Everything is going to be okay. I just know it. I promise."

Flynn shook his head.

"I don't think that's a promise you can keep, Blondie." He said. "You heard your father this morning. You need to be prepared for anything."

Rapunzel stepped back and gave him an incredulous look, hands on her hips.

"Eugene Fitzherbert, I _never _break a promise." She said sternly. "_Never._"

"I know." Flynn mumbled.

She reached out and gently fixed a lock of hair that had fallen into his eyes. "It's going to be okay. The council is going to see how much you've changed, and you're going to walk out of that room a free man! You just have to be positive." She said. "Now, I came to ask you if you wanted to come on a walk in the gardens with me before we have to be at the, er, _meeting_?"

He felt a surge of gratitude at her avoidance of the word 'trial.' He smiled at her, lightly brushing his lips against hers.

"I'd love to." He said. "I'll meet you down there in a few minutes, okay? I still have yet to actually get dressed…" He gestured to his night clothes, and Rapunzel giggled.

"You might." She agreed. "Okay, I'll meet you down there." She rose to her tiptoes to plant another kiss on his lips before turning and walking back towards the door. She turned back to him suddenly.

"Oh, and don't forget to have your sheets changed. You looked pretty disgusted about getting back into them last night when I tucked you in…"

Bless him, what would he do without her?

...oOo...

The King stood out on the balcony of his and the Queen's study, the one that overlooked the garden. He too, had been preparing himself for the day's coming events, and he could not shake the overwhelming sense of dread that rested in the pit of his stomach. He knew that whatever the council decided was to be done, no matter his say on the matter. It worried him to think of his daughter with a broken heart, if her Eugene was not pardoned.

The Queen sat behind him in a large, comfortable chair, her personal diary positioned on her lap as a quill spread across the paper. She had a calm demeanor about her, but his wife had always been the voice of reason and had never failed to put on a brave face, no matter the situation, but he knew that she was just as worried, if not more than he, for their daughter and for Eugene.

As he watched over the serene garden, he noticed a young woman dressed in green come out into the open, admiring the rose bushes and the little blue birds that flew near the fountain at the end of the pathway. Smiling lovingly as he realized it was Rapunzel, he quietly watched her as she moved.

He noticed a second figure enter the heavenly garden, clad in brown pants and a white shirt with a faded, weatherworn blue vest: the very man today revolved around. He watched as Flynn Rider tiptoed up behind his daughter, a mischievous grin on his face. Then, when he was sure Rapunzel hadn't noticed him, he closed the space between him and the princess, grabbing her around the waist from behind, spinning her around before setting her back on the ground. Rapunzel let out a shriek of delight, and grinned when she realized who it was. Flynn Rider playfully snatched the tiara atop her brunette hair and held it out of her reach above his head, and Rapunzel, still grinning, leapt for it as Rider began to skip about the garden, evading her. Rapunzel had finally had enough, and in a very un-princess like way, she tackled him to the grass. Rider, completely caught off guard, could only stare at her dumbly as she sat square on his chest and grabbed the tiara from his hand before leaping off and standing over him, hand on her hips, smiling as though the small game had been the fun of her life. Rider began to laugh as he sat up, and Rapunzel plopped down on the grass beside him. The King smiled at the subtle display of obvious affection as Rider snaked a hand around his daughter and nuzzled her wild hair.

The King didn't care if he were a commoner or prince, or even an ex-thief. Flynn Rider made his daughter happy, and that was all that mattered to him. As far as he was concerned, the only thing Rider was absolutely guilty of stealing was Rapunzel's heart.

He could hear them talking to one another, but from his position on the balcony, he could not discern what it was, nor did he want to. This moment was their own.

He felt a warm hand enter his own, and he turned his head to find his wife standing beside him, smiling gently down on the young lovers in the garden below.

"They certainly are happy, aren't they?" She asked.

He smiled at her.

"That they are." He agreed.

His queen's green eyes turned to look at him.

"I'm worried about today." She said quietly, squeezing his hand. "Extremely worried."

He sighed.

"As am I." He said.

"What if…what if the council decides that he's guilty?" The Queen asked. "I can't bear to imagine what Rapunzel would do if she lost him."

"There are a decade's worth of incriminating evidence against him, I'm afraid." The King said reproachfully. "It could very well come to be that he is guilty."

The Queen shook her head. "But just look at them!" She gestured to Flynn and Rapunzel below. "It's so unfair! To think that all of this could be ripped out from under them so suddenly, after all they've been through together."

The King patted his wife's hand lovingly, and tried to give her an encouraging smile.

"We will have to wait and see, dear." He said. He looked back at Rapunzel and Flynn, whose retreating forms were walking down the path towards the fountain, hand in hand, Rapunzel's head resting on Flynn's shoulder. "I only hope that the council judges him fairly."

* * *

><p><strong>You'll have to wait til chapter four for the trial this time. :) <strong>


	4. Appeal

**You'll notice that in this chapter, I've blended information from what was chapter four in HN1 into the actual trial scene here. It's a bit lengthier trial-wise, but it's not nearly as long, but it's a little more introspective, but I'm quite pleased with it. :)**

**CHAPTER SONG: "Everything (Live in Studio)" ~ Lifehouse **

**_Disclaimer: Do not own. Blah blah blah. Thanks for reminding me._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hangman's Noose: Redux<span>**

A "Tangled" fanfiction

By _doodlegirll_

...oOo...

Chapter Four: Appeal

He and Rapunzel had parted ways a while back upon having returned to the castle from their walk in the garden, Rapunzel joining her parents in the throne room while Flynn remained outside, where he now stood. The huge double doors loomed overhead in front of him, just as they had in his nightmare the night before, the very memory enough to send chills down his spine. He ran his hands through his hair for what seemed like the millionth time, chewing his bottom lip nervously.

Behind those doors were the people that would decide his entire future. The Royal Council of Corona. The King, the Queen. Rapunzel.

He could hear voices echo through the thick wood of the doors as he awaited for them to open, which would allow for the trial to begin. At that very moment, he would have rather have been anywhere but there.

Flynn heard the footsteps approaching the door, and he straightened himself up, smoothing the fabric of his old blue vest. A royal guard, whom Flynn recognized as Conli, opened the door and nodded at him. Flynn took a deep breath and stepped inside the throne room.

This was it.

There was no turning back now.

The first thing he noticed was the complete lack of sound. The room went unbearably quiet upon his entrance, and he gulped just slightly as he passed the council members as he slowly made his way towards the back of the room, where the royal family sat on their thrones. He could see a few councilmen glaring at him as he passed out the corner of his eye, and he shivered. It was almost as if they were peering directly into his soul, like predators about to strike…

Upon reaching the end of the room, he bowed in front of the royal family.

The King's eyes were full of regret as he stood.

"The trial of Flynn Rider will now begin." He said, his voice clear and strong. He looked at Flynn. "Flynn Rider, you have been brought before this council today to appeal for the pardoning of your crimes. Is this true?"

Flynn swallowed. _Was _he here to be pardoned, to be spared? Or was he here to die?

It was almost cruel to make him wait to find out.

He nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."

The King gave him a nod before turning to his council. A short man with dark hair stepped forward.

"Flynn Rider, we have a decade's worth of evidence that suggests we should hang you." He said in a sneering tone as he regarded the ex-thief with narrowed eyes. "Do you agree?"

Flynn had no choice.

"Yes." He said, softly. He looked at the ground, the guilt surging through his body like venom. "But if I may, many of the times I stole, I stole to survive. Food, provisions. Yes, I stole valuables. To deny that would be a lie. I stole jewels, money, anything I could get my hands on sometimes. But most of the time, I only stole so that I could live another day."

"And yet you stole the Lost Princess's crown." The short man said. "_Surely _that was not so you could go on 'living another day.'"

Flynn visibly cringed.

"May I speak?" Rapunzel's sweet, calm voice spoke up, and the young princess stood from her seat next to her father.

"Of course, Princess." The short man said, bowing.

"While Eug…I mean _Flynn _may have been a wanted man, I can assure you that he's changed." She said. "He rescued me from the tower where I spent eighteen years of my life locked away from everyone who truly cared about me, and he brought me home to my parents and to my kingdom. He cut my hair to save my life. Surely his heroic actions outweigh those of his past?"

Flynn and Rapunzel's eyes met, and she smiled at him. Despite the wrenching feeling in his gut, Flynn managed to give her a smile back.

"Princess, we understand that you and Rider share a bond," Another man, thinner than the short one, said as he stood to his feet. "But we must remember than we must not treat him any differently than we would any other case brought before us. He is still a criminal, after all."

_Criminal. _The word rang through Flynn's head like a gong.

"But he—!" Rapunzel started, but her father held up a hand, shaking his head. She cast a glance in Flynn's direction before she returned to her seat, chewing her lip as her cheeks flushed angrily.

"If I may," the King said. "While it is true that I ordered Rider's death the night of the Lantern Festival, I am now fully prepared to speak on his behalf. While it is true that he escaped on the morning of his execution, it was not until he returned to the kingdom with Rapunzel that I realized it was that he did not escape to save himself, but instead to save her, and returned her to us. I will admit that I, too, had my suspicions when he first came here as to what his intentions were, but it did not take long for him to convince me that his motives were pure. I believe this man has genuinely had a change of heart, and is worthy of a full pardon. He has not given me a single reason to doubt his honor. He stands before you today willing to accept whatever decision you believe to be just, and I implore you to judge him fairly."

Flynn felt touched by the King's words. He reminded himself to thank the King the next chance he got…

The councilmen whispered among themselves as the King returned to his throne.

The short man stepped forward again, lips pursed as he began to pace in a circle around Flynn, who began to feel increasingly close to losing his breakfast.

"It seems that what the King says is true," he said, slowly. "You are indeed here when you have had countless opportunities in the past few weeks to escape. But as for your change of heart, I'm afraid I am not convinced."

Flynn opened his mouth to respond, but the short man cut him off.

"As stated earlier, you have many years worth of evidence against you, and quite a bounty on your head. Is it not true that over the course of the past ten years you have stolen horses, a crime punishable by death in and of itself?"

"Yes." Flynn said, quietly.

"And is it not true that you once stole a large amount of money from a merchant whose wife was very sick?"

Flynn swallowed. He once again returned his gaze to the floor, hanging his head guiltily.

"Yes." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"And did you know that due to your actions, the merchant and his family fell into poverty, and his wife died because her husband could not afford medicine, leaving him with three small children to care for?"

Flynn hadn't known that part, and it most certainly didn't make him feel any better. He allowed the short man to continue with assail against him, each of his words biting into him like the sting of a whip.

"You have stolen and blamed others. You have cheated this kingdom, lied to us. How are we to know that you will not do it again?"

"I wouldn't." Flynn said, his voice a little louder than before. "If you allow me a second chance, I promise you, I will repay my debts to this kingdom in full. I'll do whatever it takes. I deeply and honestly regret the decisions of my past, and I understand that something must be done, but all I ask for is one last chance to redeem myself."

The short man snorted, but he said nothing further. He returned to his fellow councilmen, where they once again resumed their whispering among themselves, leaving the rest of the room unbearably quiet. Flynn closed his eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to look at the royal family in front of him.

He felt something warm enter his hand, and he looked up to find Rapunzel. She did say anything, but instead squeezed his hand as she smiled at him supportively. He tried hard to smile back at her, but he found it impossible, so instead he allowed himself to squeeze her hand back. He glanced back at her parents, who regarded him with kind and gentle expressions, and Flynn wondered, for a moment, how anyone could find something worth saving in him.

After a few more moments of silence, the short man stepped forward again.

"Flynn Rider, we, the Royal Council of the Kingdom of Corona, have reviewed your appeal and have taken the words spoken here today into account, and we have reached a verdict."

Flynn nodded and took in a deep breath.

_This is it. _He thought.

He held even tighter to Rapunzel's warm hand.

"We, the Royal Council, find Flynn Rider guilty as charged for theft and petty crimes against the Kingdom of Corona, and sentence him to death by hanging in a week's time at sunrise, until which he will be imprisoned in the castle prisons. May God show you mercy."

And just like that, his world came crashing down.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a little short, but, eh...<strong>


	5. Detachment

****I'm quite pleased with this one. I made it a bit lengthier, since it was pretty short last time. I also added more dialogue between the Queen and Rapunzel after the trial, and Shorty got his pants set on fire, if you will. ;) Also, I wanted to add a bit more of a perspective when it came to Rapunzel's feelings, because while we know she feels awful at this point, we also know she blames herself, but I wanted her to actually voice this to her mother and give reason behind her convictions. ****

**CHAPTER SONG: "Long Live" by Taylor Swift (This is now this story's anthem. Seriously.)**

**_Disclaimer: Do not own. Blah blah blah. Thanks for reminding me._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hangman's Noose: Redux<span>**

A "Tangled" fanfiction

By _doodlegirll_

...oOo...

Chapter Five: Detachment

No sooner had the words left the short man's mouth that the guards that had lined the walls swarmed the area, grabbing a stunned Flynn by the arms and shoulders, yanking his hand from Rapunzel's as she gave an indignant cry of protest. He couldn't hear anything that was being said as he felt iron manacles pinch his wrists, but he managed to cast a look at Rapunzel through the confusion. Her face was confused, and red with emotion.

"Stop it!" She yelled, grabbing onto the guard nearest to her, trying to pull him away from Flynn. "Let him go!"

The guard paid her no heed, but instead gently pushed the young princess to the side as he and his comrades began to forcibly drag Flynn from the room.

Rapunzel wasn't having it. Without so much as a second thought, she ran up behind one of the guards and began to beat him on the back with her fists, as she found herself frying pan-less at this particular moment.

"Rapunzel!" The King rushed over to his daughter, pulling her away from the guard, who turned to face his attacker, completely confused but unhurt by the young girl's blows. Rapunzel fought against her father's grasp on her arms as the guards escorted Flynn away, trying desperately to follow him. She saw him glance over his shoulder at her as they turned walked through the doors and turned the corner, and then he was gone.

"NO!" Rapunzel screamed. "Eugene, no!"

"Rapunzel, sweetheart, calm down." The Queen said in a soft, gentle voice as she neared her husband and distraught daughter. "Everything's going to be okay."

Rapunzel spun around. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, her big green eyes full of grief.

"Daddy, don't let them take him!" She pleaded with the King. "Please, do something! Don't let them kill Eugene!"

"Rapunzel, what's done is done." The King whispered. "Nothing that has happened here can be changed."

"B-but you're the K-King. Can't you do something?" Rapunzel said desperately.

The King shook his head. "Not this time, dearest." He said. "I told you that Eugene's fate was in the hands of the council. Eugene knew that."

The short man from the council stepped forward towards the royal family. "That criminal had to be put away," he said, a smug undertone evident in his voice. "His punishment fits his crimes."

Rapunzel turned her tearful gaze towards him. Sudden anger flared up within her, and she fought the urge to slap the man who was just slightly shorter than she was across the face. She clenched her fists in an attempt to control herself as she stepped closer to him.

"What has he done to deserve to _die?_" She demanded.

The short man was obviously not used to this kind of outburst, especially from such a headstrong young princess. He straightened himself up, puffing out his chest as he cleared his throat, trying to appear taller; however, the girl's glare was enough to ignite fire to life, and he felt extremely small as he opened his mouth to explain.

"He was a _thief_, Princess." He said. "Petty criminals such as he have no place in civilized society."

"He's not a thief anymore!" Rapunzel said. "He's changed! Why can't you see that?"

"Princess, you must understand that we are here to uphold and maintain the law within Corona." The taller man from earlier came forward. "Flynn Rider has committed far too many crimes for us to simply look the other way. A punishment of some sort was mandatory."

Rapunzel looked at him. "You don't have to _kill _him!" She said fervently.

"Nevertheless, that is the decision we collectively agreed upon." The taller man said.

"And might I point out that Rider has stolen from you yourself, Princess?" The short man piped. "He stole your crown!"

"You mean this thing?" Rapunzel grabbed the sparkling article from atop her brown hair. "Then here! Take it back!" She threw the tiara to the floor, where it skittered across the marble, undamaged. "I don't want it!"

The Queen gently stooped to pick it up.

"Rapunzel, please, listen to us." She said as she tried to place the tiara back on Rapunzel's head. "Everything is going to be alright."

Rapunzel angrily shook her head and closed her eyes tightly, refusing to listen to anything anyone had to say to her.

"No, it's not going to be alright!" She cried. "Eugene is going to die! They're going to hang him! I don't care what he's done in the past, and I don't care what anyone says! He gave his _life _for me, he _rescued _me! He taught me there are things worth sacrificing, and that this world is so much bigger and so much better than I ever could have imagined! I love him, and he loves me. I don't want some stupid crown if it means I have to give _him _up!"

"Your Majesty, please…" The short man began, but Rapunzel faced him once more, the fury and agony on her face silencing him.

"You can't hang him." She said, softly. "You just _can't._"

With that, she turned on her heel and ran from the room.

...oOo...

Some hours later, the Queen made her way towards her daughter's bedroom, Rapunzel's tiara in hand. After the explosion in the throne room, the royal parents had decided it best to allow their daughter a chance to breathe. Her life in the past few weeks had been anything but easy, yet she had done so well…only to have the love of her life yanked out from under her, sent to the gallows.

She felt the pain for her child, and she wanted nothing more than to take her in her arms and take it for her, protect her from the sheer and utter heartbreak Flynn's death would surely bring. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her daughter a second time…

The Queen gently knocked on Rapunzel's door.

"Rapunzel, sweetheart, are you in there?" She whispered against the wood.

She received no answer. Suddenly very worried, the Queen opened the door and slipped inside.

She found her daughter curled into a small ball on her large bed, the covers rumpled and disarray. The pillow at the headboard showed obvious signs of abuse, and the comforter had been thrown to the floor. Rapunzel's face was streaked with dried tears, and in her small fists was a purple piece of fabric – a kingdom flag, the Queen realized. The flag was pressed to Rapunzel's face, her nose buried in the soft cloth, as though it were absorbing her grief. At her side, Pascal had curled up next to her, a sad blue in color. When he saw the Queen approach, he got to his little feet and gave her a mournful look before crawling to sit at Rapunzel's head.

The Queen felt a sharp pang of hopelessness slice through her heart as she looked down at the mess of a girl in front of her. No matter how much she loved her child, there was nothing she could do to stop what had been decided, to protect Rapunzel from what was to come.

She reached out and gently shook the young princess.

"Rapunzel?" She whispered. "Honey, wake up."

Rapunzel stirred and opened her bright green eyes. She looked up at her mother.

"Mama?" She whispered.

The Queen sat down on the side of the bed next to her daughter, stroking her short brown hair as she did so.

"Yes, dearest, it's me." She said.

Rapunzel was at the Queen in a second, wrapping her arms around her waist, burying her head in her shoulder. The Queen hugged her back, rocking her back and forth comfortingly, stroking Rapunzel's unruly hair. The young girl wept bitterly, sobs wracking her small body.

"Sh, I'm here." She whispered. "I'm here."

"He's going to die, Mama!" Rapunzel heaved. "It doesn't matter what I say! He's going to die, and it's all my fault!"

The Queen tightened her grip on her child, wishing that she could take the pain upon herself, to spare Rapunzel from this.

"Sh, darling," she cooed. "It's not your fault."

Rapunzel shook her head against her shoulder. "Yes it is!" She insisted. "He brought be back here! I'm the reason he's going to die."

The Queen pulled her daughter back so she could look at her.

"Oh, no no no no no." She said gently. "It's not your fault, sweetheart. Eugene knew the risks, and he took them anyway. He loved you enough to bring you back here to be with us."

Rapunzel sniffed. "I mean, I love it here! I love you and Daddy, and my kingdom, but…"

The Queen smiled at her. "I understand, Rapunzel." She said.

Her daughter lent against her shoulder once more. "He's changed, Mama. He's not a thief anymore. He doesn't deserve to _die_! And nothing I say or do is going to change it! I feel so _useless_!" She took in gulps of air, struggling for a hold on her emotions. The Queen rubbed Rapunzel's back in small, soothing circles until the girl's breathing slowly evened out, the sobs turning into hiccups. Eventually Rapunzel pulled away from her mother, and looked at the flag in her hands.

"I never even got to say goodbye…" She whispered.

The Queen knew she could do nothing to change what the council had decided, but she knew she could offer her daughter the chance to come to terms with what was happening. She smoothed down the unruly locks of brunette hair and smiled sadly at her daughter.

"Rapunzel, come with me." She said.

Rapunzel looked confused for a moment, but she quietly stood to her feet. She held out her hand for Pascal, who scampered up her arm onto her shoulder. The young princess followed her mother out of her bedroom and into the hallway.

The Queen led the way through the brightly lit corridors of the gleaming castle. Neither woman said a word, the Queen's head held high. A few guards nodded to them as they walked past, but Rapunzel did not make eye contact. However hard she tried, she could not help but feel just a tiny bit resentful towards them, no matter if they had any involvement in Eugene's incarceration or not.

Her mother led her down a flight of stairs, out into the warm summer sunshine, and continued walking towards a slightly smaller, colder looking building towards the back of the edge of the castle grounds. Rapunzel noted that it looked almost sad, as if a permanent raincloud had positioned itself above the reddish colored stone walls. She stared at the unfamiliar walls, wondering where in the world her mother could be taking her. This was not a part of the castle she had seen as of yet.

They approached a large wooden door, where two guards were positioned on either side. They stood to attention and bowed respectfully at the monarchs.

"Your Majesties," they said.

The Queen nodded to them, and they straightened up.

"Take us to Flynn Rider." The Queen commanded.

Rapunzel gasped. So this was why she had never seen this side of the castle; this was the prison. Somewhere behind these walls was her Eugene.

The guards exchanged a glance and fidgeted nervously.

"But, Your Highness, he's – "

The Queen held up a hand, cutting him off. "I know that he is marked for death, and that prisoners of such status are not permitted visitors." She put an arm around Rapunzel. "But this is a special case."

The guards looked from their Queen to the young princess, who looked back at them, her big green eyes brimmed with hope.

Without a word, one of the guards nodded and opened the door, allowing the Queen and Princess to enter the dark halls of the prison. The Queen led the way, and Rapunzel found herself pressing close to her mother as they journeyed through the rowdy halls. Prisoners shouted and jeered through the cold steel bars as the guards led the royal mother and daughter forward. One reached out and grabbed at Rapunzel's ankle, causing her to jump as she gave a yelp of surprise, spinning around to face whoever it was that had touched her, but all she found was a hand receding back into the shadows of the windowless cell. She shuddered and quickly returned to her mother's side. The Queen wrapped a reassuring arm around her, promising her that she was safe.

The guards led them through the winding hallways, and up a flight of stairs, where the doors changed dramatically from steel bars to heavy wood. The minutes seemed to stretch on forever as Rapunzel surveyed their surroundings: nearly windowless, this part of the prison was cold, and the walls were damp to the touch. Prisoners grumbled in their cells around them, but none of them could be seen. The entire place reeked of mildew, urine, and excrement, suffocating her as she gagged.

_This _was where they were holding Eugene?

Pascal nuzzled himself close to Rapunzel's neck, looking up at her worriedly. She smiled down at him.

"It's going to be okay, Pascal." She whispered to her friend. "They're going to take us to Eugene."

Before too much longer, the guards stopped outside a thick wooden door, a square of metal bars just above Rapunzel's eye level. She stood to her tiptoes and tried to peer inside, but the heads of the guards stationed on either side of the door blocked her view.

One of the guards who had brought them here whispered something to one of the stationeries, and he nodded as he pulled a ring of keys from his belt. He slipped the key into the lock.

"You're got a visitor, Rider." He sneered as he yanked open the door and stepped back, gesturing to Rapunzel. Rapunzel looked at her mother, who smiled sadly at her and nodded.

Rapunzel smiled back at her and made sure Pascal was still on her shoulder before she turned and walked through the door.


	6. Chained Prisoner

**So I suppose I have some explaining to do, seeing as I sort of dropped off the face of the earth there for a while...**

**To be honest, the editing process is a complete and utter pain in the butt. While I love writing this again, it is a very, very tedious process that takes a lot of time and commitment, and I'm afraid that when I first began this (and "Smoke & Mirrors", for that matter) I severely underestimated my time management capabilities. I'm a college student working towards an associates degree in science, and I've recently decided to change my major from geology to psychology with a focus in drug therapy, so I've been extremely involved in the studying process. My winter semester was quite a doozy, and honestly, I found that I had a lot more on my plate than I had originally anticipated, and thus, my prioritizing skills initiated the obvious response: school first, fanfiction second. **

**However, I am in no way abandoning these. Chapter four of "Smoke & Mirrors" is underway, nearly done, and I have a few more fanfics in the making (a few Tangled, a few Avengers, and a Hunger Games). **

**So I ask you to please please please please please please please bear with me, and don't give up on me! I promise I won't let you down. :) **

**Now, on to business!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned, Tangled. I would greatly appreciate it if the world would stop reminding me. _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hangman's Noose: Redux<span>**

A "Tangled" fanfiction

By _doodlegirll_

...oOo...

Chapter Six: Chained Prisoner

Chapter Six: Chained Prisoner

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim light of the cell, and Rapunzel was slightly taken aback by its small size. In the corner, she found a mound of loose hay, which she supposed was used as a bed, and a bucket sat on a small, wobbly looking wooden stool next to it. Chains with cuffs hung from the walls and ceiling, and she shuddered as images crossed her mind as to what they could be used for. Her eyes were drawn, however, to the small window on the far wall, where a figure had stood to greet her.

"Eugene!" She cried, rushing forward. She ran straight into his arms, hugging him close as she buried her face in his chest. Pascal immediately found his way to Flynn's shoulder, where he made contented purring noises.

"Rapunzel?" Flynn whispered, confused. "What in the world are you doing here?"

Rapunzel sniffed and pulled back to look at him. Good lord, the girl was a wreck! Her hair was uncombed, and her eyes were puffy and red, the skin beneath her eyes streaked with old and new tears alike. He ran the pads of his thumbs across her cheekbones, catching stray drops and wiping them away.

"My mother brought me here." She answered him. "I-I never got to s-say goodbye."

He tightened his grip on her, pulling her to his chest, wishing he could hold her closer, wishing he would never have to let her go.

"Rapunzel, I am so sorry." He whispered.

Rapunzel shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. If you hadn't brought me back here, this never would have happened. This is all my fault."

She began to cry again, and he took her shoulders, gently brushing a stray wisp of chocolate brown hair from her eyes, and he took her face in his hands.

"Hey, don't you dare say that any of this is your fault." He said, firmly yet gently. "Because it's not. It's _not._ I made this decision for myself, Rapunzel. I told you last night that I would stand by whatever sentence the council decided, and I will."

Rapunzel choked on a sob, reaching her hand up to clasp onto his wrist, as though she were hanging onto her final lifeline.

"But it's not _fair!_" She cried. "It's just not fair! You're not the same man anymore. You don't deserve to _die, _Eugene! You saved me! You brought me back to my family, my kingdom! And you did it without looking for any reward or compensation. You've changed."

"And I changed because of _you._" Flynn said. "If I wasn't Flynn Rider, then I never would have stolen that crown, and I wouldn't have found your tower. If you hadn't whacked some sense into me with that frying pan, I never would have seen the light." He kissed the top of her head. "You're worth dying for, Rapunzel. And if me bringing you back here means facing my past and accepting punishment for my actions, so be it. I died for you once, and I'd do it a thousand more times if I had to. I love you that much."

Rapunzel shook against him as she cried, and Flynn hugged her tightly. Somehow, he knew that nothing he could ever say would make this any better for her. He scarcely cared about himself and his impending execution; all he cared about was her.

"Sh, it's going to be okay." He said softly as he rubbed her back in soothing circles. "Stop crying, Blondie, it's going to be okay."

Rapunzel shook her head furiously against his chest, but she said nothing. He continued to hold her until her sobs began to abate, and her breathing evened out with his. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest against his own, like a terrified bee trapped in a drum. He saw Pascal turn the same teal color as his vest as he crawled back onto Rapunzel's shoulder, pressing himself against her neck comfortingly. Even the chameleon was sad!

"I love you." Rapunzel finally whispered hoarsely.

"I love you, too." He said back.

He tilted her chin upwards to look at him, and peering into the bright green pools that were her eyes, he brought his lips down to hers, catching her in a kiss like none either of them had ever experienced – sad, gentle, and almost urgent, neither of them knowing if this would be their final meeting or not. In such a simple connection, neither had to speak a word. Everything was said right then and there.

The door to the cell opened, and the Queen stepped into the dank cell.

"Rapunzel, sweetheart, we should be leaving soon." She said gently. "Your father will be expecting us for dinner."

Rapunzel's face twisted in pain, and Flynn squeezed her hand. She looked up at him, and he gave her a reassuring smile. He guided her to where the Queen stood, where the royal mother took her daughter in her arms. She smiled sadly at the ex-thief as the two of them turned and exited the cell.

The Queen turned to look at the guards as they locked the door behind them.

"You're to let her in to see this man anytime she pleases." She commanded in a voice that dared not be underestimated. "I don't care what time of day or night it may or may not be, if she wishes to see him, you're to let her. Understood?"

The guards nodded, nervously.

Rapunzel looked at her mother gratefully. The Queen wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders, squeezing, and led her down the hallway towards the castle.

...oOo...

_Murder. _

No matter how many times she turned it over in her mind, no matter how many names they gave the deed that was to be done, Rapunzel could not think of it as anything but murder.

They were murdering him. Eugene, _her _Eugene, was to die at the hands of the kingdom she called her own. They had sentenced him to death, and yet, she couldn't understand how they had any sort of authority to decide the the destiny of his life.

They were taking him away from her, and there was nothing she could do to stop them.

She had refused to eat anything at dinner. She had found that she was just not hungry, even though her mother had had the cooks whip up her favorite, hazelnut soup. She had simply toyed with her spoon, swirling it around in the thick, creamy porridge before her. She had barely spoken a word, afraid that if she did, she would surely burst into tears again. Rapunzel had cried more in the past few hours than she had in her entire life, and she was absolutely exhausted.

She sighed as she crossed the cool marble floor of her bedroom to her vanity, where she gently sat her tiara on the smooth surface, almost as a salute of apology for the way she had thrown it on the ground earlier at Eugene's trial. She dared a glance at herself in the mirror, unsurprised to find large, dark circles beneath her tired eyes. She turned away from her reflection and walked into her large closet, where she quickly changed from her dress into her favorite nightgown.

She fell back onto her bed, and she stared up at the ceiling, desperately trying to formulate a solution to the nightmare she found herself living in, pounding at her pillow when she found none.

She felt cool scales press against her arm, and she turned her head to find Pascal. In his mouth he held the kingdom flag Eugene had bought for her on her birthday, the one that she had left on her bedspread earlier when her mother had come to take her to the prisons.

She smiled sadly and reached out to take the piece of fabric from the little reptile, and he turned a shade of lavender – her favorite color – in what could only be an attempt to cheer her up.

But Rapunzel didn't feel like smiling. She didn't feel like anything but crying.

She felt completely and utterly helpless. There was absolutely nothing she could do to change the council's minds, to undo what was to be done.

Tears pricked her eyes as she tried to hold back all the emotions that suddenly came surging at her: anger, betrayal, despair, and a burning, agonized feeling at the center of her chest she knew was her heart breaking from the love it held for the man this world had tried so hard to take from her. As far as she was concerned, the world had won this battle.

Rapunzel held the Corona flag close to her heart, and she finally let the tears begin to flow down her face as she began to sing.

For years the simple melody had chased away the cuts and bruises of her childhood, but nothing could dare compare to the pain she now felt, and there wasn't a song in the world powerful enough to heal it. This sweet song had once even chased away death, but now even it could not bring back what she wanted most – Eugene's freedom. Her hair was gone, just as he was to be.

No matter what anyone told her, Rapunzel knew, deep in heart, that it was not the council that had condemned Eugene to death.

It was her. And now, she could do absolutely nothing to stop it.

_Flower gleam and glow, _

_Let your power shine, _

_Make the clock reverse, _

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt, _

_Change the fate's design, _

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine, _

_What once was mine…_


End file.
